I Love You
by cabotlove
Summary: Sonny tells Chad that she loves him. His response, or lack of one, hurts her. She leaves, and they live in misery. Can Chad convince her to give them one more chance?


_A/N: I know that I should really be working on Unexpected or Cry, but I got this idea and went with it. I also have another one-shot that will be coming soon. I want to thank MusicChannySkyscraper for all the support she gave me. I hope she likes this. And you should all check out her stories. She is an amazing writer. I hope you enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance._

I love you. Three simple words. But they could ruin everything so quickly and easily. She hadn't known that she was going to say them. She hadn't meant to. She knew that she felt that way, but she also knew that he didn't. She knew that it would only embarrass her if she told him. He would laugh at her saying how he knew she would fall for the 'CDC charm'. And, if she hadn't believed it before, his silence confirmed the fact. He didn't love her.

Chad looked at Sonny. She was lying there, naked, and he could see her shoulders shaking. She was crying all because of him and his stupidity. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved her too. It broke his heart to see her like this. And to know it was all his fault. He could have said something, prevented her from feeling this way. But his bad boy image was too important to him.

He reached out and placed a hand on the shoulder of the beautiful withdrawn girl lying on the bed next to him as far away without falling off the bed. He felt as if she had slapped him when she flinched and pulled away.

"Sonny" He started. "Don't be like this." He leans in and kisses her.

She slaps him. "You egotistical self absorbed shallow obnoxious jerk!"

"Well you're a naive gullible annoying little diva." He shot back.

As more tears fell from her eyes she tried to get away. But he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. She twisted back and forth but he was too strong.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"No!" He yelled back at her. She broke down right there, sobbing uncontrollably. But he didn't notice. He just wanted one thing. He thought it would make it all better. He was already positioned, didn't have to move. He held her down, and pushed himself in.

As Chad experienced pleasure, he didn't notice Sonny sobbing, twisting to get out of his grasp. He collapsed on top of her, and she squirmed, but couldn't move. Eventually, she stopped moving, and just sobbed silently. He soon fell into a state of deep sleep.

They had been lying there for a few hours when Chad rolled over, finally getting off of Sonny. She quickly wiped her eyes, since his grip had loosened so that he wasn't holding her there anymore. She quickly slid off the bed, and dressed herself. She grabbed a bag from the closet and threw all of her belongings, clothes and other things, into it. All this she did in silence.

She then saw her purse on the bedside table, but she had to go around Chad to get to it. She looked at him, but decided that she needed to take it, and couldn't just leave it there. So she snuck around him to get it. As she reached for it and grasped the handles, she could have almost sworn she heard him say her name. She whipped around and looked at him with wide eyes. But he was still asleep.

'I have to get out of here' she thought to herself. Taking one last glance, around the room, she placed .her key and a note on the dresser, and was gone out the door, wanting to never to come back.

A few hours after that, Chad woke up, feeling as if something was off. He rolled over and was wrapping his arms around Sonny, only to find that she wasn't there. His eyes flew open. 'Oh no, where did she go?' was the thought running across his mind. He jumped out of bed, slipped on a pair of blue jeans, and opened the closet door. His eyes filled with tears. All her clothes were gone. He slammed the door shut, making everything on the dresser jump. He heard an unfamiliar clang, and turned to see what it was. His eyes grew even sadder when he saw that it was Sonny's key. But there was a note next to it. His hopes lifted, thinking maybe, just maybe, she was only going to someplace and would come back soon. But he knew it was all wishful thinking, for as he opened the note, it was stained with tears. Tears he had caused to his beloved Sonny.

_Chad,_ it read.

_I know you don't mean to hurt me. And I know I should know that The Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't love a Wisconsin farm girl like me. Please don't think that I hate you, because I don't. I just can't handle it anymore. All the press, and you acting as if you love me, but that's all it is. An act._

_I'm sorry we had to end this way. Goodbye._

_Love always,_

_Sonny Allison Munroe._

'Goodbye?' Chad thought desperately. 'No, this can't be goodbye.' Dare he say it, Chad Dylan Cooper was in love with Sonny Allison Munroe, and he would do anything for her.

He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, hoping by some miracle that he could find her. But as he raced outside into the pouring rain, he realized that he had no idea where she had gone.

He stood there, in the rain, unable to tell if the drops on his face were rain or tears.

Sonny leaned her head against the inside wall of the train. She had wanted to take a plane, because it would have been quicker, but she didn't want to take the time to stop at her bank and withdraw enough money. Besides, the next flight to where she was going wasn't until the next day. She definitely didn't want to wait that long to be out of that town.

After calling Tawni and telling her she wouldn't be at work for a while, she started to look for the best way to get back to Wisconsin. It didn't feel right to call it 'home', but she would have to get used to it. After all, the apartment she had shared with Chad definitely wasn't home anymore either.

She knew it wasn't his fault, it was hers. She knew that it was that way, he didn't love her, but knowing it for certain, and having proof, hurt worse then she had imagined. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away from him, from everything. Because everything would remind her of him.

Chad walked into Condor Studios the next morning, still thinking about Sonny. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was gone, and wasn't going to come back to him. He just kept thinking that if he went up to her and begged, he might convince her to give him another chance.

After struggling through the morning shoots, and not doing very good work, as his director did not hesitate to point out, Chad went to lunch, hoping to spot Sonny and explain himself.

But when he glanced over to the _So Random!_ table, he only saw the other four randoms, sitting and looking more depressed than funny. Chad walked over, wanting to know where Sonny went.

"Where is Sonny?" Chad asked.

"She's not here." Nico answered.

"Then where is she?"

"Gone." Grady replied

"Gone!" Chad panicked when he heard this. "Gone where?"

"Back to Wisconsin." Zora said.

"For how long?"

"Hopefully not permanent." Tawni answered him sadly.

"Permanent!"

They all looked at him sadly, knowing that he was devastated. Chad walked away quickly, thinking of what he could do to make her change her mind.

As he went through the next few days without Sonny, he finally knew what it was like to live in his own personal hell. He might have the career and the looks, but he had nothing without Sonny by his side. His acting showed the pain he was going through, and his director was getting more and more agitated by the day.

Every day he checked with Tawni if she had heard anything from Sonny. And every day, she said that no word had come. Until he asked one day, a week after she left.

"Did you hear from Sonny yet?" he would ask her hopefully.

Usually her answer would be 'no'. But this day, exactly a week after she left, she said something else.

"Yeah."

"Really? What did she say? When is she coming back?"

"Well, Chad, the thing is . . . she's not."

"She's not!" Chad asked, a panicked look immediately taking over his face.

"No. She decided to stay in Wisconsin." With that, Tawni began crying. She couldn't believe that her best friend, her only friend, was gone.

They sat there for a few minutes, her crying and him doing nothing at all. Soon, Tawni looked up at him, worried about how the news would affect him. When she glanced at him, Chad had an empty look in his eyes. He seemed to be off in another world.

Chad couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. His Sonshine couldn't be gone. Without her, there would be no light in his world. He needed her. He loved her. What could he do to get her back? He would try, and never give up. That's how much she meant to him.

Sonny walked into her bedroom in Wisconsin. Soon, she would have to get up and go to work. She now worked at a fast food store, as a delivery girl.

She couldn't help it. No matter how she tried, she couldn't help but miss her old work. It was so much more enjoyable than delivering greasy chicken to people.

She missed everything about it. The people, the props, the sketches. But the people the most.

She missed Tawni, her concern over her looks, how she couldn't tell how she felt without looking in a mirror. Her addiction to _Coco Moco Coco _lipstick, and she pretended not to but really did care.

She missed Nico and Grady, their wild ideas and their ability to make people laugh without even trying. She remembered the time they tried to make a perfume, and the chaos that came soon after.

She missed Zora, the little girl who was always in the vents. She was so sneaky, and had so many pranks up her sleeve.

And, try as she might to deny it, Sonny missed Chad. She missed his beautiful blond hair, his breathtaking blue eyes, his arrogance; she missed his laugh, his smile, listening to him talk. She missed kissing him, hugging him, and knowing he was hers. She missed him most of all.

But she would learn to live with the pain, she guessed. Someday she would be able to see a person with blond hair without her heart breaking in too. Hopefully.

She couldn't do it now though. She knew that, and so she made one of the hardest decisions in her life. She quit _So Random!_ She left all her friends, her career, and everything she loved behind. She decided to start over in a new place, and try to forget. So far, it wasn't going too well. Every time someone with blond hair opened a door when she was delivering, her heart stopped, thinking that it was him.

Chad was miserable. He had now spent three weeks without Sonny, and he was dying inside. His heart was broken, and an empty look inhabited his eyes, day and night. His nightmares were all that Sonny died, and she died hating him. Every once in a while he dreamed that, by some miracle, she forgave him and gave him another chance. He knew that if he got lucky enough for that to happen, he would worship her, and would never do anything to hurt her ever again.

But he doubted it could ever happen. He had messed up too many times. If she had been smart, she would have broken up with him earlier.

No. She was smart. Sonny was the smartest person he ever knew. She never gave up on him, not until now. Not until he made the greatest mistake of his life. He had made her believe that he didn't love her, when in fact, he loved her more than life itself. He loved her more than his career, his hair, his eyes, and everything in his life. She was his life. Without her, he'd die. And he did not want to die without her knowing how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

That's when Chad got an idea. He wouldn't be able to live without Sonny, and he had to make her see that. He needed to go to her, and beg her for a second chance. Ignoring the voice in his head telling himself that she wouldn't listen, or wouldn't care, Chad decided that Sonny was more important than his dignity, and he needed to take that chance.

Within an hour, Chad was on a plane to Wisconsin. He had clothes packed for a week, depending on how long it took him to work up the courage to go talk to her. He had tried calling his director to get the week off, but she had yelled at him that, with the way things were going this week, they would need all the time needed, and he better be at work the next day. He hung up on her.

Sonny was at work, waiting to get her orders to deliver that night. She just wanted to go home and take a long, hot, relaxing bath, but she knew that first she had twelve deliveries to make. Her boss finally came and gave her the buckets of chicken and a list of addresses and bills for the customers. She grabbed them without looking, and headed to her car.

Chad was unpacking in a hotel room he had decided to stay at when he realized how hungry he was. He grabbed the phone book by the bed and called the first number he saw, some place that sold chicken. Lucky for him, they delivered.

Sonny had just finished delivering the last of her dozen deliveries when her phone rang. It was her boss

"Hello Mr. Sudant." Sonny answered it tiredly, dreaming of the bath she wanted to take when she got home.

"Sonny," he said. "I have one more delivery for you before you head home tonight."

Sonny groaned inwardly. She had been so happy to finally be done. But she knew that if she complained, she could lose her job. And she needed this job.

"Okay, I'll be there soon to pick it up." she finally agreed.

"Here you go Sonny," Mr. Sudant said cheerfully, handing her the bucket and paper.

"Thank you. I'm done after this delivery, right?"

"Yes, you may go home once you have finished this delivery."

Sonny walked out to her car and got in. She started driving.

The address turned out to be a hotel. As she looked closer, she found it was Room 217.

Pulling up to the hotel, Sonny saw a crowd of people, gathered around the entrance. As she tried to get into the building, she was pushed and pulled, this way and that.

But finally she burst through the doors.

"Ugh! Those security are horrible!" someone said.

Sonny turned around and saw her old neighbor, Mr. Suwan.

"Hi Mr. Suwan." Sonny said.

"Sonny?" he asked, peering intently at her through his bifocals.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Delivering chicken. Why are all those people here?"

"Someone famous is staying here. But you go on up, it's no problem."

Sonny walked to the stairs and climbed to the second floor. She then walked down the hallway until she reached room 217. She held the chicken in one hand and knocked loudly on the door with the other.

Chad decided to take a shower before his food arrived. He hoped they would come soon though, so he decided to take a quick shower. Just as he was about to turn the water on and get in, he heard someone knock on the door.

He quickly closed the shower curtain and walked out of the bathroom. He hurried over to his suitcase and began searching for a robe, or anything to throw on quickly. He heard someone knock again, more insistently this time. Finally, he decided to just answer the door in his towel, because he wasn't finding anything and they sounded irritated.

Sonny knocked again, even louder this time, for she was getting quite impatient. She hated when people took forever to open their doors, because they knew she was coming. And she especially wasn't in the mood for it tonight. She was tired, she was hungry, and she was tense. They combined and made a very cranky Sonny.

As she was about to just leave, no longer caring that she would most likely get fired if the customer didn't get their meal, the doorknob turned.

'Finally', she thought.

But when the door opened, she was in for a big surprise.

Chad turned the door handle and pulled the door open towards him, but his eyes grew wide when he saw the delivery girl.

"H-hello." Sonny said, her voice rising at the end of her greeting.

"Hello." Chad answered, just standing there and staring at her. Finally, he got to see her again, and could try to convince her to forgive him.

Just then Sonny noticed that Chad was wearing only a towel. Blushing, she gave the bucket to him.

"H-here's your chicken. That will be $4.95" she stuttered again.

"Thank you. I need to go get my wallet to pay you though, so why don't you come in?" Chad invited, finally snapping out of the trance he had been in.

Turning around, he left the door open and entered the room, leaving Sonny with no choice but to follow him.

Chad dug around in his luggage, thanking his lucky stars that he had called that food place tonight, and that she had been working there, at the exact right time. Grabbing his wallet, he turned to face her and see that she was looking at the floor, obviously uncomfortable. He cursed himself when he realized that he had made the girl he loved, and who loved him, be uncomfortable around him. He would give anything to change that.

He handed her the money, and she took it, and then turned quickly as if to flee his room, and get away from him as soon as she could.

"Wait!" Chad yelped, rushing after her.

She continued to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, securing his hands around her wrists. Sonny flashed back to the last night that she saw him.

"_Sonny" He started. "Don't be like this." He leans in and kisses her. _

_She slaps him. "You egotistical self absorbed shallow obnoxious jerk!"_

"_Well you're a naive gullible annoying little diva." He shot back. _

_As more tears fell from her eyes she tried to get away. But he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. She twisted back and forth but he was too strong. _

"_Let me go!" She screamed. _

Sonny flinched, as she remembered that night.

Chad was confused as to what the problem was, until he remembered what had happened. He quickly let go of her, for he was scared of himself for what he did to her. He hated that she was afraid of him.

But when she made a move as to get away from him, he put a hand out, almost touching her but not quite.

"Please," he spoke. "Hear me out."

She looked as if she were considering bolting, but decided against it. She turned around to face him once more. However, she did not let herself trust in him. She had done that once, and she wasn't about to make that mistake again.

"Yes?" she asked lightly, obviously hesitant.

"Follow me." He said, leading her back inside. After her initial hesitation, she complied.

They sat down on the couch together awkwardly, since it was meant for two people and they had to sit quite close to each other. Sonny fidgeted uncomfortably, not at all happy to be in such close proximity with the man who broke her heart.

"Um . . . I'm going to put some real clothes on quickly, I'll be right back." Chad said, walking quickly out of the room. Sonny let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in as soon as he was out of the room.

Chad hurried and grabbed a pair of pants and t-shirt. Running into the bathroom, he dropped the towel and put the clothes on as quickly as he could. Looking in the mirror, he realized that he had put his shirt on backwards. He stripped it off and put it on right. Then he grabbed some cologne off of the counter and sprayed himself with it. Last, he left the bathroom and grabbed something else out of his bag, hurriedly stuffing the box into his pocket.

Sonny sat on the couch, feeling very out of place. Looking around, she felt as if she should just go, and stood up. Then something caught her eye. On a shelf to her left, was a picture. A picture she recognized. It was of Chad and herself at her birthday party. He had thrown her a surprise party, and invited all her friends from the studio. Tawni had snapped a picture of the two of them together, him with his arm around her. Her heart ached as she wondered why he had that picture, and now that she thought of it, why was he here? Just then she heard footsteps coming into the room. Deciding that she couldn't handle it, she rushed to the door, trying to get away.

Chad walked back into the main room. But Sonny wasn't on the couch anymore. He saw her standing off to the left of the couch looking at something. All of a sudden, he remembered that he had a picture of the two of them together on the shelf over there. Blushing, he started to say something, when all of a sudden, she ran towards the door.

No! She couldn't leave. Not now, when he finally got a chance to (hopefully) make things right between them and get his Sonshine back.

"Wait! Please? Don't go!" he shouted pleadingly. She continued to leave, and he followed. Running speedily, he beat her to the door. Stopping quickly, Sonny turned away, as if trying to hide from him.

"Please," he said, but softer this time. He walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

She sobbed in the corner of the room, and he held her as she cried. They sank to the floor, her in his lap and wrapped up in his arms. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck and he breathed in the smell of her hair.

He smiled softly, as it felt so good to hold her again. Kissing the top of her head, he held her even tighter.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, both lost in the moment. But all of a sudden, sonny sat up, wiped her eyes, and wriggled out of Chad's grasp.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Chad asked, confused.

"I have to go. I can't handle this." Sonny replied, walking around to the door again. "I just wanted to have a nice relaxing evening tonight. Not, _this_."

"Wait, please!" Chad panicked, not wanting to give her a chance to leave again after he remembered how good she felt in his arms.

"What?" Sonny asked tiredly. She was getting sleepy and just wanted to go home.

"I need to talk to you. I came all the way here to try to explain myself, and I just want you to hear me out, give me five minutes. If you still want to block me out of your life, fine. But I want you to always know how I feel about you."

Sonny eyes grew wider and wider with every word he said, and by the time he was finished, she was speechless. Sure, she had guessed that that was why he was here, but she had never actually believed that he would come all this way, for her.

"Okay," Sonny said softly. Then, without another word, she walked across the room and took a seat on the couch.

Chad just stood there, so thankful that she had given him another chance that he couldn't do anything, couldn't say anything.

Sonny just sat and waited.

Finally, Chad snapped out of whatever trance he was in, and walked over to stand in front of Sonny; she craned her head to look at him.

"Sonny, there is no way to describe how I feel about you. But I'll try. You are my Sonshine. I can't live without you. I need you. This past week has been a living hell for me, because you weren't there. I guess I never really appreciated you fully, and respected you like I should have. I never thought you would go anywhere. You were the thing that was always there. I never realized how much you meant to me until you were gone."

"You are more important to me than anything. My hair, my clothes, my eyes, my career. My life is nothing compared to you, because you are my life. Without you, I'm nothing. Just an empty soul with a broken heart."

"I should have answered you that night. I am so sorry I didn't, and regret it so much. I've always known how I felt; I just didn't want to admit it. I thought it would be bad for my 'Hollywood Bad Boy' image to admit it. But I know now how much I messed up. When I woke up and found out that you were gone, I have never felt pain like that. It felt like my oxygen was gone, because I couldn't breathe. I couldn't imagine life without you. I still can't."

"And when I found out that you weren't at work the next day, my heart, though it seemed impossible, broke even more. I knew it was because of me. My acting suffered because of it, and I don't know if I'll still have a job when I go back. But it's worth it. Even if you don't forgive me, and I wouldn't blame you, I need you to know how much you mean to me."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, Sonny Munroe, I am in love with you."

By the time he was finished with his monologue, tears were running down Sonny's face. She sat there, speechless. If anyone had asked her what she had expected him to say, it would have never in a million years been _this_. _This_ only happened when she dreamed.

Chad's heart broke (again) at the tears running down her face. More sadness he had caused to his Sonshine. He continued to hope for a response of some sort, but none came. Finally, he said, "Sonny? Please say something? Anything? I'm so sorry."

That snapped Sonny out of her stunned daze. Her head snapped around to look into Chad's eyes. What she saw in them proved his sincerity. She saw, as everyone else already had seen, his burning love for her, and his hope for forgiveness. She finally realized that he would do anything for her, and he would sacrifice everything for her. He already had, because he put his job on the line for her.

And then she smiled. It wasn't her usual smile, large and noticeable. But Chad noticed. He saw it immediately, and the corner of his mouth lifted in nervous anticipation. But then he saw the look in _her_ eyes. He saw her love for him, shining bright. He saw the happiness and peace that had been missing. And he saw that she had never looked more beautiful.

"Does that mean that you, that you forgive me?" Chad asked softly and hopefully, not wanting to ruin the moment of them staring into each other's eyes but needing to know.

"Yes," Sonny replied, nodding gently.

With that, the smile on Chad's face grew large; he couldn't help it. Even through all of his mistakes, she forgave him. She still loved him. And he knew that he would never make the mistake of letting her doubt his love for her ever again.

Sonny's grin grew wider too. She was assured of his love for her, and she couldn't be happier.

Three simple words. They could break everything apart. But they could also put it all back together again.

**THE END**


End file.
